the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BritishAccent/Wiki Users Awards :)
Okay Guys, so the tittle says it ALL. Basically I Looked up another wiki, and they were making this, so Basically I decided to Battle my boredom, and make a WIKI USER AWARDS :) ***Note: This is only for fun*** ''**PLEASE DO NOT GET MAD IF YOU DON'T WIN, OR GET NOMINATED, THANKS... AND GOOD LUC MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR, LOVE YOU ALL 4 REAL** Categories So Far #Favorite Chat Mod #Favorite Admin #Favorite Writter #Favorite Troll #Favorite Female User #Favorite Male User #Favorite Fanfic #Favorite One Shot #Favorite Obsessed User #Favorite Random User #Favorite Shipper User #Favorite User Couple #Favorite Male Friendship #Favorite Female Friendship #Favorite Username #Favorite User-Blog #Most Lovely User #Most Bitchy User #Most Peace Promoter #Most Fat Chicken (Hehe ;) ) #Award Of Honor. (Surprise) Please, Name an User or something for each category, as nominees are needed :) You can repeat A username. Promos #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XIgTwhKGjTQ Nominees So Far '1.Favorite Chat Mod' *Marie *Corrin *Liz *Bailey *Krystal '2.Favorite Admin' *Izzy *Sunny *Jade *Icy *Zara '3.Favorite Writter' *Rachie *Bailey *Marie *Jambie *Corrin *Liz *Izzy '4.Favorite Troll *Emily *NOUSERNAMEFORME (Nouser and The Police *Police Tv Show Music*) *Pregnant Shark Dude '5.Favorite Female User ' *Haley *Rachie *Queenie *Alba *Marie *Jambie *Corrin *Isys *Freddie *Liv *Liz '''6.Favorite Male User *Bailey *Dan (WB) *Dan (Bing) '7.Favorite Fanfic' *Boarding School by Arjun *Love Pentagon by Marie (Which I Bitchy-ly Haven't continued) *Maximus High by Jamber *Barnett High by Dan (WB) '8.Favorite One Shot' *Maraculous by Corrin *Jeroy One-Shot - I Will Always Want You by Liz *Rachel's One Shots '9.Favorite Obsessed User' *Liv(1D) *Alba(PB) *Marie(1D) *Haley(PTX) *Dan(WB) *Rachie(#) '10.Favorite Random User ' *Nakiyah *Alaisia *Dan (WB) *Marie *Liv '11.Favorite Shipper User' *Alba *Haley '12.Favorite User Couple' *Bing2ight *Albton *Lizley *Marchie *Marjun *Jambunny *Bed '13.Favorite Male Friendship' *Red and Bailey *Dan (WB) and Bailey *Dan (WB) and Dan (Bing) '14.Favorite Female Friendship' *Marie and Rachie *Izzy and Queenie *Haley and Ciara *Kers and Alba *Corrin and Ellen *Haley and Liz *Jambie and Corrin *Isys and Freddie '15.Favorite Username' *WalkngBunny *Corbierr *MsEraserCollector *PeddieFever *BritishAccent '16.Favorite User-Blog' *Song Game by Clacier *Peace Club by Izzy *Why we all love each other by Izzy *Project FS by Liv *Trolling Rachie by Marie '17.Most Lovely User' *Liv *Queenie *Rom *Haley and Sister *Jambie '18.Most Bitchy User' *Jade *Ellie '19.Most Peace Promoter' *Ellen *Izzy '20. Most Fat Chicken' *Marie (THANKS LIZ) *Rachie (HAILZZ~!!) Voting Nominees will be closed right on Friday 1. Announcing The Winners Hopefully They will be Announced On November 9th After-Party Day The After-party, will be like a ball, where all the nominees can assist :) Of course. It will be to celebrate right after the Daily Update. *Please do Comment, Thanks. *The Date selected was november 9th, however this can change. *This idea was brought up by another wiki, even though, I still brought it up here. *This didn't intend to copy the wiki awards. *You WILL Receive some kind of Badge/Userbox for this. *Thanks to Everyone who voted, I see Repeated Nominees. ;) *Now That I Have At Least more than 1 Nominee for each category, I will close the Nominating Phase on November 1st, 2013. *I Will not Take in consideration any Nominees after 31 Oct. 2013. *I Decided to Put a Second Place for Each Award. *The Voting Will start right On 1 Nov. 2013 On A Link, A Survey Site. *Again, Thanks You very much to all of those who put their Nominees on comments. *And, Plus, I Really Aprecciate those who Actually Nominated me for some categories :) *Also, If Any user wins more than 2 Awards (I Hope not) It's not Favoritism or else. *I'd Like to have anyone's help, this person will help me present the awards on Nov. 9, Any volunteer? This user has to Be Organized and real Active *Hopefully I'll be making the Site soon. Or In a while. Category:Blog posts